The Ghost Boy
by 20PercentAwesome
Summary: "Maybe being invisible isn't so great after all.." You mumble to yourself. Human!stuck. KatNep soon to come in later chapters. First Homestuck fanfic, ineedhelponthis.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up to another bright day in your town. Unfortunately, today is a Monday and that means you have to drag your albino ass all the way to school. You didn't even know why you went anyway; you had no friends there at all. You were apparently an asshole to other people who tried to interact with you, despite that, you were still pretty smart. Maybe it was just your boredom that leads you to actually finish up all your assignments. In the end you always come up with the conclusion that you're just going to die alone. For once, an eighteen year old is going to die alone. Especially in this type of society you were living in. _Great job, Vantas._

You finally stand out of bed and look at yourself in the mirror. About five feet and seven inches, not a bad height; you are an albino, so the only thing that made you look different from anyone else was basically your physical appearance. Your personality was nothing less than how other people treated you.  
_Crap, I've gained more bags under my goddamn eyes. _In other words, you hated yourself a lot.

Congratulations, you've managed to make it out of your apartment. No one was with you at the moment anyway, and the only person you've lived with was your brother, Kankri. He was gone most of the time since he was some sort of professor at a university for a subject you didn't want to think about. It was probably a stupid sounding name anyway.

Actually walking to the school yard wasn't so bad, it was the quarter of the year and everyone practically knew not to mess with you. Since you were known for causing head trauma to another student; you mostly let your anger get the best of you.  
For once, it was quiet and there was no one from school that you saw walking as well. Maybe you would actually enjoy your morning for once.

All went pretty well until you felt someone graze your left shoulder as they ran by. And as usual, you had to make a response.  
"Why the hell are you running?" Your cold tone stopped the person from their run. You watched as the person turn. Ah great, it was that cat-girl that was in most of your classes and who eyed you most of the time. What irony it was to run into her this morning. You didn't even know her name and she always managed to surprise her with something she says or does.

"Oh my god, did I hurt mew, Karkitty?" She walked over to you and poked your left shoulder. Although you brushed it off like it was nothing; since it was starting to piss you off.  
"No. You didn't hurt me. And who the fuck are you calling 'Karkitty'?"  
"It's my name fur you. I'm sensing you don't like it though.."  
You sighed and thought before speaking again, "To be honest, no. And were those cat puns I just heard?"  
The girl giggled and smiled, "Yes, yes it was!"  
"I see.. Maybe next time you shouldn't pull that kind of shit when you're talking to me, okay?"  
"No one's efur told me that befur. Efuryone else thinks that it's cute!"  
Now you were just wondering if she was doing that to annoy you even more. "Listen, I'm not fucking playing around. I just want to survive being in a prison called 'school' and then go home so I can wallow in self-pity."  
"Are mew alone a lot, Karkitty?"  
You glared at her, realizing how hard that question hit. "You don't need to know what goes on with me and my thoughts."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean t-"  
"Don't waste your breath apologizing to me." You cut her off from speaking so she wouldn't break down crying or some shit.  
"Alright."  
You sighed again and continued walking, until you realized she was walking next to you. You looked down; well you _had_ to look down. Since this girl was about a head shorter than you.  
"Why are you walking with me?"  
"Beclaws, I have no one to walk with, and besides I want to know more about you!"  
"Why would you want to know about me? Out of all the other assfaces in the school, why would you specifically choose me?"  
"I fur one, think you're interesting."  
"Me? Interesting? _Hah_, nice joke there. I almost forgot to laugh.."  
Your sarcastic remark made her giggle, guess she speaks sarcasm.  
"Well, mew nefur talk to anyone and I've noticed that mew still have good grades in a lot of subjects. Which surprised me a lot!" Now you take notice that she rolls her r's when she speaks too. And there it is, the surprise from her today.  
"I..just have nothing to do at home. Since I'm all fucking alone a lot."  
"Oh I see. Wait, my name's Nepeta, by the way. Nepeta Leijon." She holds her hand out to you. Being the asshole you are, you ignore it.  
"How the fuck did you know who I was?"  
"The teacher calls on you all the time, since you fall asleep during class."  
"Well..shit."  
She giggled again. "That's okay, Karkitty, efuryone falls asleep in class once in a while!"  
"I fall asleep all the fucking time, how would you expect me to react?"  
"I don't know. But I think you're funny, the way you react to things."  
"Seriously?"  
"Mhmm! You're a funny person, Karkitty."  
"Okay..thanks?" The thanks you said very coldly to Nepeta, hopefully she didn't get the wrong message. You didn't hate her, you didn't like her. You were just acquainted, you can't decide that yet.

At the school yard, you insisted that you separate from her so she could just talk to her friends without you being there. She played along and just waved at you from a far as you walked into the building. Hey, maybe you wouldn't get slammed into lockers today.

You cautiously put your belongings into your locker as all students should've been doing at this point. But instead, you just get a face full of metal; this was more of a routine for you now. You hopelessly wondered if the repetition of life was going to just come to a halt and change itself up for once. You were wrong. The universe was just against you right now.  
After a few more hits in the head, you sit against a tiled wall with your own blood staining your white hair. You just sat there, thinking about how life would be if you weren't being bullied all the fucking time.  
"..Just deal with it, Vantas.." You whispered to yourself as you passed out on the floor.

Next time you woke, you saw a huge flash of light and all you heard were doctors bickering. What was happening?  
You examined the room and saw large monitors with green lines that progressively went up and down on the screen. You knew what situation you were in.  
A groan escaped your mouth as you tried sitting up, but you failed. The next thing you knew, doctors came into the room with relieved looks on their faces. _Okay, something serious happened._

"Mr. Vantas," You heard one doctor start speaking to you, "How are you feeling?"  
"Still like shit, like always. Why? Did something interesting actually happen to me?"  
"If you think being in a coma for six months is interesting, then-"  
"Hold the fuck up, I was in.. a fucking coma?!" You let a slight growl escape your lips.  
"Yes, you were. There was huge impact to your skull. Luckily it didn't kill you."  
"So..I missed school for six fucking months?"  
"Correct."  
"Then..it's because of- Well fuck me with a cactus and call me a camel."  
"You're making these kinds of remarks because..?"  
"It's nothing. Fucking..nothing."  
"You know, you can choose to go back to school, but you'll have some guard around. Or-"  
"Is there another option?"  
"Yes, you can always just stay home and then come to the hospital every now and then for checks on your head."  
"God, both of those sound like hell."  
"They may not be the best options, but for someone your age, there's not much we can do. We tried contacting your guardian, but we couldn't get a hold of him."  
"..I guess going back to school is my best option for now… Graduation isn't too far.. is it?"  
"From what I know, you only have about two months left. And those months will go by fairly quick."  
You sigh. "I can try surviving.."

Karkat P.O.V

After about a week and a half, I was sent to school. Surprisingly, I felt more awake now. Maybe it was because of the little summer storm that happened, and now there's rain.  
I walked to the building with my hood up so no one could really see me from a far. And before that, I got my hair dyed a dark brown so people wouldn't recognize me, if they took the hood off. So far so good, until I heard my name being said from a lot of other people's mouths. Why the hell are they talking about me?  
I shrugged it off and quickly walked into the building, so I'm supposed to have some sort of guard or some shit?

I was pulled into the principal's office and was lectured for god knows how long.  
"Mr. Vantas, the hospital contacted me and told me you were going to acquire some assistance for the rest of the school year, correct?"  
"Yes, and what about it?"  
"Well, there's another student here that just so happen to overhear the conversation.."  
"Oh god, please n-"  
"Mr. Makara, step into the room." I looked up and saw Gamzee. I hadn't really known him, but I've heard of the shit he's done. Spray painting a stupid looking smiley face on lockers, coming to school with facepaint on, spraying other students with faygo, and even taking the school's paint and splattering it all over the place. Out of all people, why him?

Gamzee sat next to me and looked at me as if I had two heads or something. And then he spoke in a pretty low, and yet raspy voice.  
"Sup, new bro."  
"Don't call me that."  
"See, we're getting along just fine, brother."  
"Can you stop?"  
"No."  
I looked up and sighed, "Whatever, let's just go.." I stood up and walked out of the office with this literal clown following me. It was a bit creepy to have him follow me, but at least he isn't a type of person who would beat me up, like those other assholes.

Once the first bell rang, Gamzee practically attached himself to me. And that made me stick out like a fucking red paint spot on a white canvas. I fucking hated it, now I was more of a target.

But at least I wasn't feeling any head injuries like I would usually do. Then all of a sudden, I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Gamzee!"  
I stopped walking when I saw Gamzee turn around and lean down a bit, "Hey there, little sis."  
It was Nepeta, the way she giggled was exactly like how I remembered.  
"So Gamzee, why are you acting a bit weird today?"  
"Weird how, little sis?"  
"Well, fur one, you're actually walking in the hallway. Walking!"  
"Ah, you see, little Karbro here needs some help. So I motherfuckin' volunteered right away."  
"Karbro? Who's that?"  
I felt Gamzee's hands on my shoulder as he pushed me in front of him. There was a brief moment of silence as Nepeta and I stared each other down.  
I was about to speak until I felt her hug me tightly.  
"Nepeta, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"I thought you were dead."  
"Why would I be dead?"  
"You disappeared a few months ago.."  
"And a little shit like me, worried you?"  
"Mhm.."  
"Wow…I uh- Well, I'm not dead so-"  
"Do you know about the rumors, Karkitty?"  
"People still think you're dead. So, people are using a code name for you..I-I could tell you if you-"  
"Sure, tell me."  
"They call mew 'Ghost Boy'.. Since mew had a different look before.."  
"Well, and that's exactly why I changed myself. So other people wouldn't be such asses to me."  
"Honestly, I liked the way mew looked before! It was cute!"  
"Ah..thank you?"  
She giggled happily, there we go. Now she seems like her normal self. "So, Karkitty, do mew know if your classes are all the same?"  
"I'm pretty sure they are. I don't think they would change much."  
"Oh, yay! Now I'll get to see mew later then! Oh gosh, I'm going to be late," She hugged me again. "Bye Karkitty!" She then ran off and left me speechless.

I looked up and saw Gamzee looking at me, "Aw, Karbro. You motherfucking okay there?"  
"I'm fine.."  
"Alrighty then, now let's get the motherfuck to class before you fuck shit up with your lateness, bro."  
"Fine, just don't-"  
I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as I was lifted from the ground, "Gamzee! What the fuck are you doing?! Put me down!"  
"No can do, motherfucker."  
"God dammit, fine."  
I crossed my arms and just let it be, a clown carrying me to class was the least of my problems, for now.  
Now, I just needed to survive here again.  
I'm labeling myself as reborn. As if I didn't want to be. Either way, maybe I could get used to the whole 'Ghost Boy' fiasco.

**[A:N/ Wow, so this is my first Homestuck fanfiction. And I'm pretty sure this would be multi-chapter. This idea has been in my head for a while now..]**


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat P.O.V

Gamzee surprisingly got me to class pretty quickly, and supposedly he was late all the fucking time. Although it was pretty awkward since he insisted in carrying me to my seat.  
With everyone staring at me and him, Gamzee sat behind me the entire time, it was pretty hard to keep my cool. Unfortunately, blending wasn't the best idea now. Apparently, this clown had a "plan B, motherfucker" so we put that plan into action.

By the time he completely (and clearly) explained the plan to me, it was already third period. For me, that means that I have class with Nepeta now. Hopefully I wasn't going to embarrass myself too much for Gamzee's little "plan B".

Yet again, I was carried through the halls and wasn't sat down until the late bell rang. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly "sitting". I was literally dropped on the floor right when other students came into the room, including Nepeta.  
"God dammit, Gamzee. I already suffer from head injury, and yet you drop me on the fucking floor. Fan-fucking-tastic."  
"Aw, sorry little Karbro. Didn't mean to hurt ya there."  
"Is this part of your damn plan? I thought it was t-"  
He brought his nasty-ass faygo scented middle finger to my lips, cutting my speech off. "Listen, friend. I know what the motherfuck I'm doin' so calm yourself before you wreck some shit up, bro."  
I growled and then moved myself to the back of the room, eventually he followed behind. And little did I know that _she_ was watching both of us the entire time.  
_This is going to be the end of me. Gamzee, whatever plan you're changing now, do it quickly._

After about fifteen minutes of "class" without a teacher, there was a substitute that filled in. And everyone knows that this means attendance had to be filled out; meaning, roll-call.

"Karkat Vantas? Is he here?" The man spoke.  
Of course Gamzee **had** to open his damn mouth. "Ohh boy! Hey teacher man! My bro Karkat is right here!"  
"Oh I s-" I stood up and slammed the desk.  
"I am Karkat..Vantas.. And if you're asking why this clown is following me, then go ahead and escort your ass to the office, sir."  
"Explain to me why you have to make a speech, Vantas."  
"All these other assholes think I'm dead. And if you needed proof, here I am."  
"Sit down, Karkat. You seem alive to me."  
"Fine." I sat down and had my face buried in my hoodie sleeve. That was fucking embarrassing.

Karkat: Be the Awkward One  
Surprisingly, the person "in charge" of you gave everyone the last fifteen minutes of class a little bit of free time. The last little social interaction you attempted to have flopped. It didn't matter anyway; the only person that attempted to be friends with you was really only Nepeta and Gamzee. Well, Gamzee was forced upon you, and Nepeta was just a coincidence.  
Actually, you shake your head at that statement; she was the only one here that actually cared about you. You were even being rude to her when you both were properly introduced that one time. You guessed that she just shrugged it off.

And speaking of which, you saw her walking towards your desk.  
"Hey Karkitty!"  
"Hello Nepeta.. What do you want."  
"Well that little speech mew did was pretty brave of mew to do."  
"It was just me opening my fucking mouth to speak. There's nothing special about it."  
"Actually, no one has ever done that befur! And that's why I always thought mew were an interesting person to talk to. Mew aren't really afraid to express your thoughts."  
"You have a reason for being at my desk besides speaking to me.. What else do you want?"  
"Oh uhm, actually. Mew kind of read my mind on that one. I wanted to ask if mew were interested in hanging out after school! "  
"Why would you want to hang out with me? Of all people..why me?"  
"We need to catch up on a few things, that's why.."  
"Fine. If you insist.. But you're going to need to get Gamzee out of the way."  
"Oh, Gamzee is easy to get rid of. And speaking of which, I think he's sleeping on your shoulder.."  
You look back and see that Gamzee is actually sleeping and resting his head on your shoulder. You ignore it and look back at her.  
"I see you're using more cat-puns."  
"Mhm! They're fun to use actually. I guess they just developed over time."  
"Well with me being gone for six months, you had a lot of time to practice them."  
"To be quite honest, Karkitty.. I only use them when I'm talking to a select few people."  
"Like who exactly?"  
"Well, fur one, Eridan. And-"  
"Wait, Eridan? As in the Ampora?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"You actually talk to him?"  
"I'll explain that later.."  
"Alright fine."

Now you had to wait until you met her out in the courtyard.

After a few more classes (and lonely lunch period) you survived the rush of what people call a school.  
Of course, you saw her waiting there, on the concrete stair case. You sigh and walk over to where she is, and hope that she didn't have to wait too long.

"Hey Nepeta."  
"Hiya, Karkitty."  
"You wanted to talk to me about something?"  
"Mhm. Come follow me, we could go talk somewhere else."  
"Wait is this just a plan for you t-" You felt her press a soft finger on your lips, honestly you couldn't decide whether to be annoyed with it or not.  
"Just follow me, Karkitty."  
You sigh and motion for her to start walking wherever she wants the both of you to go. She led you to a park and sat you down on a bench. You were starting to think this was a waste of time, until she spoke.  
"Karkitty, do mew hate me?"  
"Hate you, why would you get the idea of me hating y-"  
"Beclaws, when mew were gone..People were telling me things, bad things."  
"Like what exactly..?"  
"That mew hated me, and that mew killed yourself beclaws of me.."  
"Woah there, you might need to slow it down."  
"What?"  
"Nothing.. Anyway, why would I hate you? Nevertheless kill myself because of you. That's just stupid. Who told you that anyway?"  
"Eridan.."  
"What's the deal with you and Eridan anyway? Are you two like-"  
"Dating..? ..Yes.."  
On the inside, you feel like you just died. You didn't like her in _that_ way. But her and Eridan? Seriously? From stuff you heard about him, he was a seriously bad influence.  
"When did that happen?"  
"He was being forceful on me.. a-and he made threats.. so I couldn't say no. And he's kind of two-faced so.."  
"You don't actually have feelings for him, do you?"  
"No..not really. He just kept persisting..and no one else was around so he-"  
"Nepeta, don't speak anymore.. You seem like you're about to break into tears."  
You noticed she stayed quiet, before actually bursting into tears.  
"Oh fuck, Nepeta. Don't actually cry. Please."  
You stayed quiet as she practically threw herself at you and hugged you tightly. Her words were inaudible the first time she spoke, but you figured it had something to do with Eridan. You decided you'll deal with him later.  
And all of a sudden, the light bulb in your head went on.  
"Hey..Nep?"  
She looked up at you, still a bit teary-eyed and sniffling, but she responded. "Y-yes, Karkitty?"  
"Does Eridan know I'm actually alive?"  
"I..I don't think so, why?"  
"Well, consider yourself saved from his wrath."  
"What do mew mean?"  
"I have a plan so Eridan wouldn't bother you that much!"  
"Explain this 'plan' to me."  
"Alright, so since Eridan has no idea who I am, I'll just pretend to be related to you. He's only heard stories of me, correct?"  
"Mhm.."  
"See? Then my plan will work out perfectly. I'll just get green contacts and dye my hair a bit more similar to yours."  
"M-mew would do that fur me?"  
"Well, yeah. Anything to get you away from that creep.."  
"Thanks so much, Karkitty."  
"No problem, Nep. Now..go home and tomorrow, the plan will be in motion. Alright?"  
"Sure thing, oh and for the plan thing.. what do I call mew?"  
"Hm..well, you could say that I'm your brother, or something like that."  
"Alright. I'll think of something.."  
"Good, now you can't tell anyone about this, fucking remember that."  
"Of course I will!" You saw her giggle, there you go, that's the cat-girl you knew.

Now, where the fuck are you supposed to get that hair dye and green contacts?

**[A:N/ So in this, ya'll probably figured out that Nepeta has light hair and olive-green eye color. I am going to have fun with this. Yeahh]**


	3. Chapter 3

Be the Extremely Tired One

You are still Karkat Vantas and now you looked like a Leijon. Despite the fact that your personality is about as nasty and low and a bird's shit stain on the ground. Nevertheless, you managed to pull this off quite well. You had the signature olive-green color and the burgundy hair now, so now you were ready to kick a certain Ampora off his high-horse.

As you were walking, you felt a tug on your bookbag. It was Nepeta.  
"Wow, Karkitty! Mew look exactly like me! Well, only you're a guy, but either way..mew look good!" She smiled.  
"Thanks Nepeta.. And don't ask how I got the color correct beca-"  
"Was it Kanaya who helped mew?"  
"Yes…"  
"Hee hee! Knew it! Oh no, she knows not to tell anyone about this, right?"  
"I made her promise she wouldn't. She's a family friend anyway.."  
"I see now. This is going to be interesting, don't mew think?"  
"Eyup. Very. And I'm only doing this so I could get Eridan out of your way. No other reason." You lied. That was a huge lie.  
"I know I know. But thank mew, Karkitty."  
"No pro- Fuck."  
"Hm?"  
"What if Eri-ass asks for my name? What the fuck do I say?"  
"Impurvise, Karkitty. Mew are a smart person anyway."  
"I guess.."  
"Don't worry too much about it!"  
"Fine fine.." You sighed as you realized that the rest of the walk to school was a silent one.

The courtyard was as busy as ever when you both arrived there. You noticed that she began to cling on to your arm; you just guessed it was a part of the plan.

You saw Nepeta's friends walk up to her and ask who you were, stuff like that. You just stayed quiet and let Nepeta do all the talking.

Low and behold, lord assface was there. Eridan had looked at you and then at Nepeta, you felt her move behind you to try hiding herself. It only worked for a bit.  
You saw Eridan growl slightly and try grabbing at her, but your instincts caused you to push him away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
Shit, you now realized that Eridan doesn't take this kind of stuff very lightly. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm only trying to talk to Nep."  
Come on, Vantas, think. Aha, light bulb. "As her brother, I can't let that happen."  
"Don't lie to me, Nep doesn't ha-"  
Smart move, let's bewilder this fucker again. "I was studying in another country, which explains my absence. Now, get the fuck away from us."  
"Ah, I see. So now you're her fuckin' body guard.."  
"I am only wanting what is best for her, so leave before somebody here gets hurt.."  
"And that person who is goin' to get hurt, is you."  
"I wouldn't take my chances with that, if I were you." You turned around and started walking into the building with Nepeta, until Eridan opened his mouth again.  
"You're a little piece of shit. I only want to converse with the girl."  
"I've heard stories about you.._and_ what you've done to Nepeta.."  
"What stories..?"  
Your eyes widened and you made Nepeta go inside the building. "Blackmailing her and making threats as well. You even told her that someone she knew killed themselves because of her. I don't like what kind of vibe you're giving her as her 'boyfriend'. As a matter of fact, I don't even consider you as such."  
You see Eridan smirk as he pushes you out of the way as he runs into the building. You look up, "Fuck.. Nepeta! Get your ass out of there and run!"  
_Oh fuck no._

You almost lost him multiple times because of how fast he was actually able to run, and then there's you. Who isn't as fast, because you barely participate in P.E. Luckily, your high metabolism gave you a somewhat advantage.  
Eventually you saw that he pinned Nepeta to a wall, and you weren't going to let it slide at all. So, in the _most gentleman-like way_, you simply pushed him away and tackled him.  
"Hey ass-fuck. What the hell were you doing?!"  
"I was simply talking to her, what the hell do you want?"  
"Don't lie to me, you were pinning her to the fucking wall!"  
He laughed and then punched you in the face with a lot of force, afterwards you saw him running towards Nepeta again. This guy had an extreme case of stubbornness, didn't he?

_Come on, Nep. You need to defend yourself too. _  
You look up and you see Nepeta round-house kick Eridan in the face. _Holy shit.  
_As you stood up and walked over to her, you felt blood running down your nose; obviously you ignored it.  
"Wow, Nep.. I had no idea that-"  
"I saw Eridan kick mew.. So I had to do something.."  
"Well thanks?"  
"No pro- oh no! Karkitty your nose!"  
"I know.. he fucked it up.. I'll be fine though-"  
"No! I have to help mew! You're hurt!"  
"Alright Nepeta..you win." You sigh as she drags you to the nurse's office, leaving Eridan sleeping on the floor.

_Note to self, stay away from Nepeta when she's really angry._

She sat you down with an ice-pack on your head and a box of tissue on your lap, "Okay, Karkitty.. We just have to get mew out of here befur the nurse comes in."  
"I know." You tried not to speak much, since your voice sounded all clogged up and stupid.  
"Anyway, Karkitty. Are mew okay?"  
"Mhm.. Of course."  
"Okay good, you worried me. Since mew kind of flew off when he hit mew.."  
"I've been through worse.. don't worry." So much for not talking..  
"That worries me though.."  
"What exactly?"  
"Mew've been hurt too many times..that's what."  
"I told you not to worry though. I'm fine and I'm used to it.."  
"Alright then, Karkitty.."  
From then on it was pretty much awkward silence until your blood was gone, it only stained a bit of your clothing; of course, you didn't mind at all.  
"Hey Nepeta, thanks.."  
"Fur helping mew? No problem at all, Karkitty."  
"No, really. Thanks.. and you better think about that since I don't express gratitude to people a lot."  
She smiled. "Then I'm guessing I'm special then."  
"I uh-" You felt sweaty palms touch the back of your neck, it was Gamzee.  
"Hello, motherfucking best friend."  
"Who the hell said anything about-"  
"I did and- Aw, are you and cat-sis being all adorable and matching eachother and stuff?"  
"Uhm.."  
"Now isn't that a motherfuckin' miracle! It's only been a motherfucking day and you're so damn close! That's beautiful, ain't it?"  
"Gamzee, go away."  
"We got a little contract here, Karbro. So sh.."  
"Whatever.. I'll call for you when I need to, okay?"  
"Sure thing.. but we gotta get your ass to class. Heh."  
"Can I actually-"  
"Nope, I'm carrying you. And I'll bring cat-sis to class also."  
Nepeta looked up at Gamzee, "No no Gamzee, you don't need to. I can walk by myself!"  
"You sure, cat-sis? Karbro seems lonely."  
"I guess I can walk with you two, if that seems okay."  
"Sure! Now, there's a crowd, so ya'll huddle up nice and close here."

You looked at Gamzee, who was pushing you and Nepeta close together; too close.

Suddenly, you felt your lips accidentally press against hers.  
Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you just received your first kiss.

**[A:N/ dragging ending but oh well. Hooray for accidental katnep kisses!]**


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat: Over-react

You _really_ didn't expect for you and Nepeta to kiss all of a sudden. The fact that you both had the same physical appearance at the time didn't help either. Now that's going to be going around the school.

Like the worried dork you were, you looked away and walked a bit slower, since there was a hint of red on your face. _Psh, no, I don't blush. No. This is stupid._ Turns out, you were actually blushing though; stupid teenage hormones. Although it was a short kiss, you could still describe how her lips felt. They were softer than you thought, and for the most part, it seems like she pressed a bit into the kiss than you did.  
_Does that mean anything?_ You weren't so sure at this point. Maybe it was all in your imagination.

After a while you heard Nepeta calling out to you, seems as though you were in your own little world for a bit.  
"Karkitty!"  
"Uh- what?"  
"Mew okay?"  
"Yes, and?"  
"Mew seemed very off ten minutes ago. Mew okay?"  
"Define the word 'okay'."  
"Come on, Karkitty. I'm getting a bit worried."  
"You fucking serious?"  
"Mhm. Now can mew please tell me what's wrong?"  
"Well-"  
"Was it beclaws we kissed?"  
"Wait what?"  
"Please tell the truth, Karkitty.."  
"Yes, it was. Since it fucking caught me off guard.."  
"Oh, sorry. I guess."  
"Okay, one. Do not apologize to me not unless it's absolutely necessary. Second of all, it was Gamzee's fault entirely."  
"I guess s-" She was cut off by one of her friends walking over to her while holding a paper in front of Nepeta's face.

"Furezi, what are-"  
"Listen, prom's coming up and you _know_ what that means."  
"What exa-"  
"You're going to find a date! Well, you know, someone _besides_ Eridan."  
"Furezi, I think I'll be fine. And if I don't find someone to go with, then I'll just not go to prom."  
"What?! No way you are _not_ going to prom! I will- Wait…I smell, another person besides Gamzee here."  
"Oh uhm, Terezi, this is.. my brother. He came here from studying abroad for a few-"  
"Ah, I can tell. He smells like the olive and cinnamon flavors that I get from you most of the time."  
"Thanks? Anyway we can discuss this later, okay?"  
"Oh, no we need to discuss this _now_. Bring your nice-smelling brother along too."  
"But what about classes?"  
"Don't worry about that. We got a few more people to help us out and we even got permission to skip class."  
"Ah I see. I'll see mew later then."

After you and Nepeta see Terezi leave and crash into a few lockers, she turns to you and smiles.  
"So, Karkitty-"  
"I'm a now afraid of whatever you're planning here."  
"No need to be afuraid, Karkitty. We'll get to skip class this way!"  
"But the whole point of me playing your relative would be-"  
"Shush. We can work this out."  
"If you say so. Wait, how many other people are doing this whole 'prom' thing?"  
"I think there's about four other people that are helping planning this. There might be more, but we won't find out unless we get there!"  
"Fine. I'll play along with this little game too."  
"Purrom isn't a game, Karkitty. You of all people should know something like that."  
"I'm the kid who never really gave a shit about this kind of stuff, Nepeta. _You_ of _all_ people should know that."  
She stuck her tongue and then dragged her to one of the club rooms. Unfortunately for you, you were surrounded by girls.  
What did you just get yourself in to?

Nepeta: Make some moves

"Hey, efurryone!" You say as you see all of your other friends in the room. Now this could be the perfect opportunity to hang out with Karkat more! You turn your head and sit the boy down in a chair until your friends got some boxes out of a closet.

You felt your friend, Terezi, sniff your shoulder. "Hey, you're here! So, we got some decorations and fabric for some new prom additions. Also, I can tell that you brought your brother along. Fantastic!" She cackled.  
You nodded and then walked over to Karkat, holding your hand out to him. "Come on, you're going to meet my other furreinds too! I'm not letting you just sit around." Giving you that signature annoyed-type of sigh, he takes your hand and follows you around. It was about time you got him out of his anti-social shell.  
You brought him over to where your other friends were; this would be interesting to see. Although, you're worried that your protective instincts might kick in. Since you knew how close your friends could get.  
"So, this is my brother. He just moved here from studying abroad and-" You saw your friend Vriska walk over to him and stare him down.  
"Wow, Nepeta. He's adorable!"  
"Oh, uhm. Thanks?"  
"No, I mean it. This boy is like you, he's adorable."  
"Vriskers, mew don't have to-"  
"Psh, come on, he _has_ to meet the others. Show him around!" You saw her grin.  
"I was going to introduce him to everyone else anyway, don't mew worry."  
"Alright, then go ahead. Feferi is in the back room with Kanaya and Aradia."  
"Thanks, Vriskers!" You smile and practically drag Karkat to the entrance of the back room.

You knock on the doorway and see your two friends turn around. Feferi was always a more curious-type of person, so you expected her to run up to Karkat and stare at him for a bit.  
"Wow! Who's this?"  
"This is my brother. He just came here from studying abroad."  
"That is so glubbing cool! Is he here to help?"  
"He can help if he wants to. He could be useful." You giggle, but you just feel Karkat glaring at you after you said that.  
"Great! You two can help Kanaya. She insisted on doing everyone's dresses, so she just needs meashorements."  
"This will be fun to help out with. Thank you, Feferi!"  
"No prawnblem!" She smiled and left the room, so now that left the three of you in the room.

You walked over to Kanaya and tapped her on the shoulder. "So, is there anything you want me or Karkitty to do?"  
"Well, I'm making dresses for us, so I just need measurements from you. I'm not so sure about Karkat though."  
"You can get measurements for him afterwards. Actually, he doesn't even want to go. I think.." You heard him speak up and clear his throat.  
"Nepeta, I agreed to help.. So, I'll just go along with whatever you or Kanaya want to do.."  
You smile and give him a quick, but tight, hug. One would never imagine Karkat helping out with this sort of stuff.  
"Thank mew, Karkitty!"  
"Yeah, uh. No problem. Now, let go of me.."  
You giggled at this and then released him before going over to Kanaya's stool thing so she can take measurements. "Alright, I'm ready when mew are."  
Kanaya nodded her head and then un-rolled some of her measuring tape. "So, how's the plan with you and Karkat?"  
"Doing fine. I'm surprised no one's really asked fur his name or anything like that."  
"Don't jinx anything, Nepeta. Now, stand still."  
"I'm trying to! It seems like you use a slug to help you measure!"  
"I just want everything to be perfect, no need to make ridiculous jokes."  
"Fine.." Knowing the type of person you were, you could _not_ stand still. You didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of Karkat either; ugh, confliction.  
"Alright, now, put your arms up. I only got the lower half of the dress measurements so far."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes, this is required."  
"Okay.." You huffed and put your arms up, hopefully, they wouldn't get tired out.

"Perfect, you can rest your arms now."  
You sigh in relief as you put your arms down at your sides. "Am I done fur now?"  
"The dress I'm picturing for you is going to need a bit more measurement, just bear with me."  
"Okay. You are the expurrt here.."  
"You can step off the platform though. I will ask you to step back on when I'm ready."  
"Thank mew." You smile and carefully try stepping off the platform, unfortunately, something caused you to lose your balance and fall forward.

Usually, when you fall, you close your eyes; since you'll know you'll hit the ground. This time, you didn't feel the tiled floor on your face; you felt a warm body holding you up just a few inches above the floor. You look up and see Karkat standing you back up slowly.  
"I uh- Thank mew.."  
"I wasn't going to let you fall flat on your face. I figured out how clumsy you were already.."  
"Oh. U-uh okay. But again, t-thank mew, Karkitty!"  
"Yeah, okay. Just don't let-" You cut him off by giving him a surprise hug, which caused both of you to fall. "Oopss~" You laughed.  
"Nepeta, get the fuck off of me."  
"And what if I say no?"  
"I don't give a shit if you say that. I will launch you off of me if you don't do so yourself.."  
You giggle. "Sure you will."  
"..I will, if you don't get off me."  
"D'aw, but you're comfurrtable."  
"I am not a fucking pillow, now quit resting your body on me."  
"Wait..just a few more seconds."  
"Ha. No." You felt him lift you and sit you next to him, he definitely wasn't kidding about the whole launching thing.  
"Sorry, Karkitty."  
"Can you not with- It's fine.." He crossed his arms.

You and Karkat both turned your heads when Kanaya spoke up, "Excuse me for interrupting your bonding session, but I need to finish up measuring."  
You stood up. "That wasn't- Nefurmind. Alright."  
"Good, and after you're done. I will begin with Karkat."

**[A:N/ Sorry that took so long to update! I was on vacation and- bleh. Hope you enjoyed anyway]**


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat: Play Along

Unfortunately, you were dragged into having Kanaya take measurements to make a suit for you. You hardly ever wore suits either. Hell, even you don't remember wearing a suit recently; it was probably for a sad occasion anyway.

You looked at Kanaya again, it seemed like she was a bit stumped  
"You doing okay there?"  
"I'm having a bit of trouble getting measurements from you, Karkat."  
"And how are you having trouble with _that_?"  
"The loose clothing you're wearing is a bit of a hindrance to completing this small task."  
"So, what exactly does that mean?"  
"You might need to remove some of your clothing for me to finish this."  
"Woah there friend, you might need to slow it down. What?! I am not doing that!"  
"Listen, Karkat, I cannot complete measurements at school, but you and Nepeta can come after school to-"  
"Not that I have anything against her, but why does Nepeta have to come?"  
"Nepeta is going to help me make the dresses, and I also need some input from her for other topics."  
"Oh, uh..okay then."  
"Good, so later, you two can come home with me so we can finish this up."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Now, go on. You can both leave."  
You nod and lead Nepeta out of the room, so now you felt it was getting a bit awkward. Nepeta was being quiet as well, but the silence was broken when there was a huge noise coming from one of the main doors. It was Eridan.  
"One of you knows where Nep is, I just know you do." He was angry, and it was firing you up as well. The room was quiet until you signaled for Nepeta to stay with Kanaya before stepping right in front of Eridan.  
"What are _you_ doing here? Lord asshole?"  
"Lookin' for my girlfriend. Now get out of my fuckin'way."  
"I'm sorry, but that is not possible at the moment. Since you don't even deserve her.  
"Well, you're one to talk. Certainly you don't know who I am. Even if I beat your ass up earlier, you still don't learn."  
"I don't need to learn from people like you."  
"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"That means that I'm going to kick your fucking ass for all that shit you did to Nepeta." You growl and land a kick in his stomach, he slammed into the door. Before you can punch his face, he grabbed your wrist and put you in a choke hold before dragging you into the hallway; his grip on you was tight as well.

After Eridan slammed you into a tiled wall, he lifted you by the neck and held you against the wall.  
"Look who's kicking ass now.."  
"If you mean yourself, that's still the wrong answer."  
"You're the one bleeding here, so I'm winning right now.."  
"This isn't a game, Ampora."  
It took a while for Eridan to respond, but when he did, he smirked and dropped you on the floor. "Your life is a game waiting to end, _Vantas._ "  
Your eyes widen as he says your last name. "How do-"  
"Gam's tongue slipped and he told me. I figured out your little plan with Nep.. A weak person like you can't protect her. Don't think that you have the upper hand here."  
"..The playing field can always change, whether you think you're winning this game or not."  
"I didn't ask for you to preach to me, but I'll tell you what..I'll let you throw a few punches, since I know how weak a Vantas can be."  
Oh yeah, he's _so_ dead. You growl as you trip him by kicking his legs and knee him into a wall. Afterwards, you throw multiple punches to his face before slamming him on to the ground. He could barely hit back until you saw the principal and other students surrounding the both of you, including Nepeta.

"Karkitty! Stop!" You knew she slipped when calling out for you. You ignored it and punched Eridan right between the eyes and didn't stop until you felt her pull you away. Eridan tried to follow you, until a few of the staff pulled him away.

You don't even try to stand up anymore, since Nepeta was urging you to not go after Eridan.  
"Karkitty! Why would you do that?!"  
"The shit had it coming.. He deserved it."  
"Mew could've let someone else handled it and-"  
"Why the hell are you worrying?"  
"Beclaws I-I.. I get worried about mew."  
You rolled your eyes slightly and then looked at her again. "Don't worry about me.. That's a stupid decision."  
"Caring for mew isn't a stupid decision."  
"Yes it is-"  
"Meeting and caring for mew was the best decision of my life! Mew did this whole thing to protect me!"  
"Nepeta-"  
"And I haven't even done anything for mew. So..why-"  
"Nepeta!"  
"..What?"  
"I did this for you because you _did_ do something for me.."  
"W-what did I do for mew?"  
"You broke me out of my anti-social shell. You were the only one who dared to be-friend me.. So-"  
"But other than that.. I-I'm usele-"  
"No! Don't you fucking dare call yourself that!"  
"Karkitty-"  
"Whoever says you're useless can go fuck themselves! And-"  
"Karkitty..you're being touchy-feely."  
"It's because I actually care more than you think I do.."  
"W-what do mew mean..?"  
"Try reading my mind on this one..."  
"..Does that mean that mew have the same feelings as I do?"  
You stay quiet for a bit. "What feelings do you mean?"  
"I mean that..I like mew. I really do."  
"Yeah..well.. You like me meaning..?"  
"I can't really explain it. It's like..a flushed love-" You saw her cover her mouth quickly when she said that. Honestly, it kind of surprised you; you didn't know how to react.

Since you didn't like her in that way.  
_At least, you hope you didn't._

**[A:N/ Heehee surprise-ish ending~ sorrynotsorry]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A:N/ Well, this chapter is going to be interesting, dearies]**

===  
You are Karkat Vantas, and you are still stunned as fuck with that small confession coming out of Nepeta's mouth. You weren't sure whether to tell her how you _didn't_ feel the same way as her or not; either way, she confessed first. Except you felt like a huge douche now, since she probably dreams about having a life with you and shit. You didn't want to lie and make it seem like a stereotypical-love thing like in movies and fanfiction you've seen before. You sigh and look at her again, taking in the fact that she's shaking now. Now you weren't sure what to say to her.

"Nepeta.."  
She looked at you for a bit, a bit teary eyed, but you can avoid that for now. "Y-yes?"  
"Listen, I think you are a..great person. And- fuck. Okay, I'm fucking this up already, sorry about that. I now know that you do actually like me..but I don't think I'm ready to _actually_ be with someone like you."  
"I don't get what mew mean." Great, cat-puns, maybe she's feeling better?  
"I can't explain it in a way that won't make me seem like a bigger asshole, so..I guess that you don't deserve a person like me. That's all."  
"But-"  
"Just forget this ever happened."  
"I don't think that's pawsible."  
"Wait, what?"  
"I wouldn't forget anything you've done fur me. Mew may not realize it, but you're actually a helpful person, Karkitty." She smiled.  
"I just don't like people getting picked on, that's all."  
"That's why I'm surprised no one hangs out with mew.. There's a whole contradiction thing that mew normally pull on people."  
"And my anti-social vibes make you confused? Wow."  
She giggled "Well, anyway..about what I said earlier-"  
"Oh yeah. I, uh- We're still..okay, right?"  
"If 'okay' means friends, then, yes. We're fine."  
You run a hand through your hair; it's still the same color as hers. Yes, that little decision you made that caused all of this. You can't complain though, you actually were able to talk to a girl for more than five seconds from this experience. "Hey, Nepeta?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Okay, not that I don't like your hair and eye color, but do you think I can return back to my abnormal self?"  
You noticed that Nepeta had pouted and before speaking she had pinched your cheeks tightly, "Karkat. You're not abnormal in any way. You're just different and aren't rude like other people. But to answer your question, you can go back to however you're more comfortable on how you look."  
"Alright, thanks. I think. So..I'll see you whenever?"  
"Of course! We're still friends.. So, yeah."  
"Yeah, friends.. And, on that topic..How are you not mad at me?"  
"Meaning?"  
"You just fucking confessed your feelings to me. How are you not upset or anything?"  
"Oh..well, I-I just understand if mew don't feel the way I do.. Don't overthink that either. I'm fine."  
"I'll still help you out with some things before I leave though."  
"I know mew will. And, thanks. Mew know, in advance."  
"You don't need to thank me or anything. I figured I shouldn't just waste any more time being an asshole and- I'm not going to go on with that anymore."  
Nepeta smiled a bit and gave you a bear hug, and when you say bear hug, you _really_ mean bear. She had an incredibly strong grip for a girl her size. It's either that, or you have been deprived of hugs.  
Definitely because of the lack of hugs.

"Ah, Nepeta- You don't have to hug me, you know?"  
"I know! But, mew look like mew need hugs."  
"Do what you want with your 'hugs'. For now, I'll allow it.."  
She laughed and gave you another tight hug. "Well, you're going to be getting a lot of hugs from me now. I don't even care if mew aren't in school, I'll find a way to hug mew tightly."  
"Wow..uh..thanks."  
"No, but, I mean it. I don't care if I have to go look for mew, a certain Karkitty will receive hugs from me whether he likes it or not."  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. I get it, and I'll totally be prepared. Alright?"  
"Good! And anyway, I have to be somewhere soon. I'll see mew later or tomorrow, right?" She looked up at you.  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you will." Even though, you never hugged back, she still had her grip on you before letting go and running down the hallway. Guess it was time for you to leave as well.

Soon you had gone back to your tiny apartment where you lived by yourself. And even you knew that it wasn't the best place for you to live in. Your brother Kankri had stopped paying for your rent after he figured you can just pay for yourself. Which was partially true, but since you were pretty much invisible to other people as well, no one really cared.

You look out one of your dusty windows and sigh loudly. "Only a few more minutes left and then I'm gone again. These trials are fucking annoying to deal with, they're painful too. God damn, why do I have to put up with this?" Here we go again, with your little arguments with yourself; you were pretty much used to how the results were anyway. Adding on more reasons on why you hated yourself, but apparently not all people agreed with those reasons.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it's time to disappear.

**[A:N/ Hehehehe Enjoy kiddies]**


	7. Chapter 7

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, you wake up a bit disoriented because you took your "little cat-nap" a bit too early for your liking. But you can recover quickly; you are "the great huntress" after all.

It's the weekend and now all you have to do is find Karki- Karkat somewhere. But that wouldn't be too complicated, since he told you where his apartment was. You were all ready to leave the house until you got a call from Kanaya.

"AC says hello to her furriend. Psst, that's mew, by the way."  
"Yes, Nepeta. I'm aware of how you use your cat puns."  
"Heh, I know. Anyway, what's up?"  
"Have you seen Karkat anywhere?"  
"No, I haven't.. But I'm going to meet him soon, why?"  
"You _do_ remember that prom is one of the most important upcoming events as of now, right?"  
"Oh! I almost forgot." You dropped your cat-puns for now, this could get pretty serious.  
"Also, do you know who you are going with?"  
"Karkat said he would take me, just so no one else bothers me and such."  
"That's actually very sweet of him to do so. I guess you must be excited."  
"I am! I never knew I would be this hyped up about something like this."  
"That's wonderful! Alright, go find Karkat now. Off you go."  
You giggled, "Alright. Bye Kanaya!"

You put your phone away and leave your house to go find Karkat.

As you were a few blocks away from his apartment, you see someone not too far away, so you assume it's him.

"Karkat!"  
The person had turned, in a confused way. Then you realize, it's not Karkat; so why does this person look like him?  
He was now walking towards you, and since you wanted to apologize for your mistake, you just stood there.  
You looked up, he wasn't much taller than Karkat you noticed. "Uhm, hi. Sorry about that, I was-"  
"Were you…looking for Karkat Vantas..?"  
"Oh, yes! I was! Do you know him?" Of course this guy had to know him, he looked way too similar to Karkat.  
"Actually, I am his older brother, Kankri. And I believe I might know someone related to you somehow?"  
"I'm Nepeta, and I have an older sister named Meulin, if that's who you mean?"  
"Ah, yes. The Leijon, I hope she's doing well."  
"She is! Even though her hearing isn't the best anymore..she's fine. Oh and do you know where Karkat is?"  
Kankri had taken a long pause, maybe he was thinking?  
"I haven't seen him for almost two years.."  
"Really? Why?"  
His eyes widened a bit. "Would you like me to explain..?"  
"Sure! I think I have enough time."  
"..Then, follow me, please."  
You nodded and then walked behind him to where ever he was going, but then you had figured out where he was taking you.

To Karkat's grave.

You stood and looked at the grey stone in front of you, if he's been dead for almost two years then how were you able to see him?  
You turn and look up at Kankri. "How.."  
"How what?"  
"I just saw Karkat yesterday! I even made physical contact with him and you're telling me he's been dead!"  
"I'm not telling you any type of lies here.. My younger brother has been gone for almost two years and I-"  
"But I- I SAW HIM! HE WAS ALIVE AND WITH ME YESTERDAY!" You were now about to break into tears since this was practically tearing your mind apart. If it wasn't Karkat this entire time, then what or _who_ was it?

At this point, you didn't want to know anymore.

**[A:N/ Short update because I have a certain little flow that needs to be done correctly for what Im planning Hope you enjoyed, kiddies]**


End file.
